lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Davenport
Adam Davenport 'is one of the main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He is currently 17 years old. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. Personality He is a very dim-witted guy who almost never thinks anything through. He has very low intelligence which is different from strength as he is brawns rather than brains which contrasts from his baby brother Chase. His stupidity annoys a lot of people including Chase. He also is easily angered, which often triggers glitches. However, he is very loving and fun-loving, goofy and comical guy. He is very friendly and kind and is shown to care for others. In addition, despite him not being very intelligent, he is shown at times to be brighter than others give him credit for, such as in the episode Leo vs Evil, in which he resolved the problem caused by the teleporter with a solution no one else had thought of. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humour, and despite his lack of intelligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite. Although normally harmless, Adam does possess a destructive temper, and if pushed to his limits can be quite dangerous. He has an interesting relationship with his siblings, as he commonly demonstrates a casual disrespect for his baby brother Chase, and has no problems throwing him through the air or reminding him how casually he can overpower him. However, he genuinely cares for him, and dives into action if Chase is ever get hurt or threatened. He also normally annoys Bree, but seems to have a better relationship with her; he quit the cheerleading squad when he caught the other cheerleaders making fun of her. If he sees Bree or Chase being bullied by the other kids at school, Adam will stand up for them. He also does his best to protect them; for example, in "Parallel Universe" upon being told Davenports new device could gravely injure them, Adam quickly pushed both Bree and Chase behind him. -List of Adam's Quotes Family Chase Davenport Chase is Adam's brother. Upon being siblings, they fight a lot. They pull pranks on each other and use their bionics on each other. They often insult each other, mostly for their contrasting physical attributes, but they always forgive each other in the end and will be there for each other. Chase finds Adam rather annoying at times, but will find him sincere too. They'll argue and bicker, but that's makes them, them, and that's what keeps their relationship strong. (See: Chadam) Bree Davenport Bree is Adam's sister. He's softer towards her than with everyone else. They have a strong relationship and will always be there for each other. These two tease each other at times and they rarely fight/argue. They care deeply about each other and will help each other out, in any way they can. He always acts like a brotherly-figure towards her, showing that he cares about her a lot. (See: Bradam) Leo Dooley Leo is Adam's step-cousin/adoptive step-brother. They have a close brotherly relationship and are always there for each other. They do argue and insult each other sometimes, but in the end, they'll be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Adam discovers his hidden ability when Marcus was about to kill Leo. These two care deeply about each other and will always help each other out, in any way they can. (See: Adeo) Donald Davenport Donald is Adam's biological uncle and adoptive father. They'll always be there for each other and help each other out. Adam tends to tease/insult Donald sometimes, like calling him "Pasty legs Davenport." Donald does question Adam's intentions as well. Donald is also protective of Adam. But aside from the bickering/insulting, they care deeply about each other. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' He has heat rays that shoot from his eyes. He can apparantly control the intensity, as he has used this ability for a varity of uses, ranging from wielding metal to simply heating food. His eyes turn red immediately before using this power. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person; lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. However, he's not invincible, and can still be harmed by excessive force. *'Plasma Grenades:' Adam can shoot balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown twice - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo.) However, the only times he has been witnessed using this ability were during glitches. *'Martial Arts': Though preferring to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. *'Bionic Energy Blast': In the episode Bionic Showdown, when Marcus is about to kill Leo, Adam becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Marcus. When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. This ability was hidden until this episode. *'Quick thinking: '''Though rarely seen, Adam has shown to, on occasion, have good ideas and be a fast thinker, especially during missions, such as in Mission: Space, when he said that he would use his heat vision to close the hole as an alternative. His quick thinking can also be seen in Missin' The Mission, Speed Trapped, and Leo vs Evil. *'Bravery:' Adam is very brave in the face of adversary and is willing to give himself for others. Glitches *'Fire Vision: When Adam is angered, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'''Plasma Grenades: When Adam is excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP (local electromagnetic pulse), he can only talk backwards until he is rebooted. *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: '''Sometimes Adam's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious), such as in "Missin' The Mission," when he accidently hit Mr. Davenport across the room, and in "Leo's Jam," when he lifted Danielle so high that she went through the ceiling. *'Heat Vision Sneeze': Sometimes when Adam Sneezes he unintentionally activates his heat vision as shown in Hole In One. Temporary Powers *'Super Speed''' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) *'Super Smarts' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) Gallery To view the Adam gallery, click' here.''' Trivia *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. (An ePod is a parody of the iPod.) *Adam is the first of the "Lab Rats" to show off his bionics: first his strength (punching through the metal door and picking Chase up from the ground), and then his heat vision (shooting his laser eyes at Bree). *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. This dream was achieved in the episode Air Leo, but he quit when the other cheerleaders made fun of Bree. *He had a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. * Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *At first, he doesn't know how to eat a pineapple correctly. *Adam can not spell simple words like "no" and "on." He thinks they are spelled as "noo" and "onn." *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose." *He seems to like warm seats: the talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their first mission suit upgrades. * He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity votes in the Student of the Semester competition in Smart and Smarter. He even got a large amount of votes himself. *After he won the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over the portrait awarded to him; he then stated that he wanted to do so, and ruined his , Chase Davenport, and Leo.]] own "cheesy picture". *Adam has always wanted a pig. *Adam possibly has a third nipple (Concert in a Can). *Adam dislocated his arm in the episode ''Bro Down. *It is revealed that Adam has a precaucious side to him when it came to safety. *Ironically, Adam has been shown to be very afraid of Spike (Chase's alter ego) even though he could easily overpower him. *It is revealed that Adam can drive (Smart and Smarter). He later gets his driver's license and buys a car in Trucked Out. *Adam is an animal-lover; he had a pet horse in Can I Borrow the Helicopter? and wants a pig. *In the episode The Rats Strike Back he claimed he had cankles. *Adam has the color green on his chip (Chip Switch). *Caitlin had a crush on Adam but he convinced her to like Chase. *Adam hoped that his secret ability was to be able to communicate with raccoons, since he believed that they are hiding something. *He is the first mentioned to have a glitch. *Adam reveals that he and his family are half-Irish (revealed in Bionic Showdown.) *He makes fun of Chase's height all the time. Adam Videos Category:Main characters Category:Davenport Family Category:SuperHumans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Main Character Category:Bionic Category:Images of Adam Category:Season 1 galleries Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Category:Teen Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists